Trolls (species)
Trolls were a race of small creatures seen in the movie Trolls. Troll Characteristics Trolls are small creatures with hair that can outstretch. They generally are small in stature and have long hair. Their bodies can be any colour as can their hair. They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. A number of them have gems where their belly-button would be though not all trolls have these. Tribe Variants variants are also based on tribe; *Pop trolls are the based on the 1980s toyline of "Trolls". *Funk trolls have four legs and long necks. *Classical trolls have wings and puffy hair, resembling a cherub. *Rock trolls generally resemble Pop Trolls but are a lot more wild looking with aggressive appearances. *Country trolls often are centaur-like with four hooves and a tail. *Techno trolls are aquatic with dark bodies covered in bright neon markings. 865E7B6B-916B-427F-AA2E-02226F517601.jpeg|Pop Trolls Screenshot 2019-08-12-14-56-00.png|Funk Trolls Classical trolls.png|Classical Trolls Roccktrolls.png|Rock Trolls Screenshot 2019-08-12-14-59-20.png|Country Trolls C45E7066-3C2E-4D95-883C-D209DB646A88.jpeg|Techno Trolls Misc. Variations There are variants on their design; *If trolls are born as twins their hair will be joined together (as seen in Satin and Chenille). *Glitter trolls like Guy Diamond) are born covered in glitter across their body and in their hair. These trolls are essentially walking disco-balls. So far the only Glitter Trolls are found in the Pop Trolls. These trolls fart clouds of glitter. *In rare cases, a troll may be made entirely out of hair (like Fuzzbert) *When Trolls become unhappy they loose their colour and turn grey like Branch. Their "True colour", though can return if they become happy again. Satin and chenille.png|Conjoined twins Satin and Chenille Trolls-Guy-Diamond.png|Glitter Troll Guy Diamond Fuzzbert the Troll.png|Fuzzbert, a strange troll made of hair Tr char shot branch 01.png|Unhappy Trolls become grey like Branch Troll Culture The series has mostly focused on Pop Trolls and thus only their culture has been explored in depth. Troll culture is generally based on song and dance, and all trolls no matter what their origin like to dance and sing. The style of music varies per heritage and variations of their culture have occurred over time. Within these tribes sub-variants of music have formed loosely based on that culture for example Guy Diamond, a Pop Troll, gives birth in Trolls World Tour, a Hip-hop Troll. As King Peppy notes, the other Tribes "don't dance like us and don't sing like us". Screenshot 2019-07-21-14-55-19.png|A clash of cultures; Queen Poppy, a Pop Troll and Barb, a Rock troll FakeRockers.png|Pop Trolls attempting to pass as Rock Trolls Trolls are generally care-free and friendly towards their own kind, but some aggression is displayed to other Tribes and the Tribes do clash in their ideology. As seen in the trailers for Trolls World Tour Poppy's first reaction to Country Trolls is to note "the Country Trolls look friendly". Pop Trolls are mostly friendly themselves, but soon find out moments later the Country Trolls are quite unfriendly towards strangers. Barb also displays a desire for Rock music to be the dominate music among the Trolls to the point of going out of her way to rid the world of everything but her own cultures style of music. The other Tribes don't seem to understand the overall culture of other Tribes, as when Satin and Chenille attempt disguises of these Trolls, they show misunderstanding of the other Trolls styles. It is implied that the ability for different Tribes to get along has always existed, a Cooper a Funk Troll lived among the Pop Trolls for years without them even knowing he was a Funk Troll or where he came from. Subcultures of Trolls have also developed over time that don't fit in with the 6 main Troll Tribes. Troll Abilities The trolls have the ability to outstretch their hair to use as an extra limb for hanging from trees, for camouflage (as seen when Poppy used her hair to hide her and her father from Chef) or even to make light ( as seen when Poppy used her hair to seem like fire when she and Branch were sneaking into the castle). Trolls can also change the color of their hair, as the Snack Pack was able to do this when they used their hair as a makeshift wig for Bridget the Bergen. The Pop Trolls use their hair to make their homes out of, so Troll hair is quite strong and endurable. Glitter Trolls Glitter Trolls are a natural variant of Pop Trolls. Trolls may be dashed in glitter, such as the few flicks of Glitter on Queen Poppy's cheeks. However, these Trolls are easily identified by their completely glittery bodies as well as their metallic hair. These Trolls fart Glitter and it will fall off from time to time when they dance. These Trolls seem to prefer to be completely naked. They shine light off of their bodies and are essentially a walking Disco Ball. In Trolls multiple Glitter Trolls hung from the ceiling together to to produce even larger Disco ball effects. In The Beat Goes On episode Glitter Loss Guy Diamond looses his Glittery sheen after a scrubber pod scrubs the glitter off of him he is left as just a normal grey troll with metallic hair. The Scrubber pods should, had Guy Diamond not interfered just buffed his body to brighten his natural sheen. The glittery sheen of a Glitter Troll can be restored by an artefact known as The Fountain of Glitter. However, a Glitter Troll who becomes too full of themselves after bathing in it can shine dangerous bright, so bright it sets things on fire. Resulting in them having to maintain a level of humbleness to keep a reasonable shine. GuyDiamonddiscoball.png|A single Glitter Troll (Guy Diamond) shining light off of himself. 4glittertrolls.png|4 Glitter Trolls forming a Discoball 2glittler.png|2 Glitter Trolls forming a Discoball Trivia thumb|right|[[Trolls Holiday "Love Train" worm hole scene]] *Their designs are based on elements of the various Troll toys that became popular in the 1990s. **Funk trolls are based on a Toy giraffe Troll. **Many of the toylines by Russ had gems for bellybuttons which is where the presence of the gems on Trolls in the Dreamworks Trolls come from. **Trolls Holiday pays homage to the toys that inspired the film, as Poppy and her friends venture through a "Worm hole" they change to look like the toys. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Article Stubs Category:Species